Battle Scars
by PersonallyAwkward
Summary: M for later chapters. He was destined to be beaten, betrayed and broken. But he never thought he was destined to fall in love. (more chapters to come)


Somebody, Cas, help me!' Dean cried out.

Castiel immediately appeared at Dean's bedside, gazing down curiously at the man he pulled from hell. His soul burned bright, no doubt about it.

He was thrashing about, knotting the bed sheets up in his struggle.

'Dean, wake up!' Castiel shook Dean assertively and watched inquisitively as Deans eyes began to swim back to reality, his body losing it's tenseness in Castiel's grip.

As he slipped his hand from Deans shoulders, Castiel's fingertips grazed the handprint and for a second, Dean gritted his teeth and flared his nostrils, had he angered Dean?

'What happened, why are you here?' Dean mumbled as he shuffled from Castiel's grip, attempting to avoid the habitual head tilt of confusion.

'I am here because you called me. I always come when you call. Where is Sam?'

'Out.'

Dean sank further back into his cheap pillows, feeling uncomfortable with Castiel so close to him on his bed.

'What have I done to upset you Dean? You are clearly upset.'

Shifting his gaze from the Angel once more he got up and wandered around the room, desperately trying to look anywhere else, find anything else to do.

'I'm not upset' he muttered, paying extra attention to an empty beer bottle on the table. 'I'm just, thinking.'

'And what are you thinking about Dean? Because you've been acting strangely ever since I arrived. Are you ashamed that you were having a bad dream? Or have I done something unbecoming?' He was concerned he had hurt Dean in some way.

'No Cas, it's nothing I just' Dean paused for a long while after that, Castiel made no attempt to pry further. Eventually, Dean sat in a chair and ruffled his bed hair. 'When you touched my scar, I-I felt something'

'Was it pain? Sometimes the Grace from me combined with the small proportion of my Grace in you upon contact can be p-'

'It wasn't pain, Cas. I liked it.'

'Oh' the Angel replied. His purity was dangerously close to breaking point. It radiated from him, and Dean swore he actually shone now and again. An atomic star.

At that very moment, he lit up like the fireworks him and Sammy sent shooting into the night sky so long ago. A white light began to flow from his vessel, the intensity burning through the air and bleeding into the room.

Dean desperately wanted to look at him, but his soul was too fiercely ignited.

Just before the light became too much to look at, and the noise too deafening, Dean saw Castiel smile, truly smile. 'Me too.'

With a final burst of force Dean was brought to his knees as the room fell silent and Castiel simply said 'You can open your eyes now.'

Dean raised his head and gazed upon Castiel's wings. They were expansive, stretching out a great distance in the small motel room. The main feathers were jet black, broadening out into glistening violet tipped ones with a few dark blue feathers in clusters.

As he continued to shamelessly and unrelentingly stare, he noticed the singed edged of his wings. Deciphering Dean's look of concern Castiel looked down upon him 'It's a sign of great honour, the marks show where i've been and how far i've come.'

There seemed to be a mutual understanding in the silence that followed, as they stared into each others eyes, hungry.

'To Hell and back'

Dean rose to his feet and they stepped closer to one another until they were both standing at the end of the bed, inches apart. Without warning, Castiel placed his entire hand perfectly into the scar on Deans shoulder.

Dean gasped and threw his head back, pulling Castiel's hand off of him.

'Wait'

His hands reached with the intention to unclothe Cas slowly but his instinct took over and he ripped the outer layers off of the Angel, pulling the tie up and over Castiel's head.

Finally, Dean buried his hands into Castiel's wings finding the feathers electric in his hands. Immediately, Castiel gripped Dean's shoulder, digging in his nails until pinpricks of blood began pooling at the surface.

They both engaged in a forceful kiss, one of Castiel's hands fisting in Dean's hair and pulling.

Dean pulled at Castiel's feathers, scraping his nails over as much surface as he could reach. Castiel began to moan and he bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

Dean swallowed blood as he continued to kiss Castiel, their movements becoming hurried as the electricity between them crackled with excitement.


End file.
